During the development of an application (e.g., an accounting application written in SAP for a particular corporation, a marketing application, etc.), various types of analysis tools are available for determining whether any defects exist within the application. The analysis tools may be used to analyze various aspects of the application. For example, the analysis tools can be used to analyze source code, functionality, performance, scalability, user interfaces, and/or any other aspect of the application. Not only can analysis tools detect and resolve the defects, information about how the defect was detected and resolved can be stored in defect records. The defect records can then be classified according to the type of defect and also other factors, such as how the defect was resolved. One particular type of methodology of classification uses defect reduction method (DRM) taxonomy which is based on orthogonal defect classification. Although DRM taxonomy is a very powerful tool, it can be time consuming to learn and understand.